Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.21 Jest znak, jest nadzieja
Streszczenie Na Ziemię przybywa obcy klejnot. Zostawia on coś czego nikt by się nie spodziewał. Fabuła Cymofan znowu nie było w domu. Octavia i Perły obserwowały pewne miejsce. To tam w ostatni czwartek lądował dziwny statek kosmiczny i wychodził z niego ten sam mały klejnot. -Octi? Myślisz że znowu przyleci?- pyta się ZP- Bo ja nie mogę tu za długo być. Mam pracę. -Spokojnie. Boli mnie głowa więc na pewno przyleci- uspokaja klejnot. -Emm na pewno z tego powodu Cię boli?- pyta się FP-Nie chce być oczywiście niemiła , ale ostatnio bardzo dużo czasu poświęcasz czasu Awen i Turyn więc może to przez zwykłe zmęczenie. -Perło- popatrzyła się na nią pewnym wzrokiem- Wiem kiedy mnie boli głowa z powodów sióstr, a kiedy jest zagrożenie. Wiem że się o mnie troszczysz, ale wierz mi. Chcę się upewnić że przyleci. -No dobrze- wzruszyła ramionami. Mijały sekundy, minuty. W końcu Zielona musiała pójść. Nie minęło 15 minut od jej odejścia a na Ziemię przyleciał mały statek(2 razy mniejszy od czerwonego oka). Otwarły się drzwi i wyszedł z niego mały klejnot. Niższy od przeciętnego Rubina. Rozejrzał się i zmienił kształt. Wyglądał jak nastolatka. Nacisnął coś na statku i poszedł na spokojnie w stronę miasta. - Wiedziałam że przyleci- wstała dumnie hybryda- No dobrze. Trzeba za nią pójść za nim stracimy ją z widoku. Perła pilnuj tego statku. Ja za nią pójdę. -Tak jest! Octavia szybko poszła za dziwnym klejnotem. Bardzo się przyglądał wszelkim sklepom i barom. Nasza Hybryda zwinnie poruszała się jak ninja. W końcu ten ktoś wszedł do supermarketu. Akurat tego dnia było dużo ludzi. Nie minęło parę minut, a tajemniczy przybysz wtopił się w tłum. Szukała szukała jej lecz ciągle nic. Zauważyła ją jak wychodziła więc wcisnęła się ponownie przez tłum i pobiegła do wyjścia. Miała nadzieję że ją spotka, lecz znowu gdzieś znikła. Pozostało jej już tylko przeszukać całe miasto. Jednak dla czystego bezpieczeństwa postanowiła iść a nie lecieć. Zdawała sobie sprawę że dość długo jej to zajmie. Myliła się. Po niecałej godzinie przyuważyła że klejnot szukał jej miejsca zamieszkania. W tym samym czasie Cymofan pomagała Jeremiemu w sprzątaniu jego domu. -Dobra. Połowa korzeni wyrzucona- ociera czoło fuzja- Jeszcze tylko pozbyć się tej zardzewiałej części dachu i będzie git. -Ach uwielbiam patrzeć jak się dla mnie poświęcasz- wzdycha klejnot usuwając mech- Widać że Ci na mnie zależy. -Słucham?- rumieni się i wyrzuca daleko korzenie- Wcale mi na tobie nie zależy. -Hehehe- śmieje się- Wy kobiety to naprawdę zabawne istoty. Jeśli mówicie nie to znaczy tak. I na odwrót. -Phi. Daj spokój- skacze na dół i idzie w stronę pracy- Pomagam Ci bo nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. -To znaczy że jednak Ci na mnie zależy- patrzy na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem, zatrzymała się, parsknęła i poszła wyrywać chwasty, złapała za jeden i próbowała wyrwać, starała się jak tylko mogła lecz nie dawała rady. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy że osłabiona przez lata konstrukcja lada moment się nad nią zawali. Jeremy zauważył to, zdjął że swojej zakażonej ręki ocieplacz i w szybki sposób ją rozciągnął w stronę Cymofan. Niczym wąż ją oplutł i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Akurat w tej chwili kiedy sufit miał się zawalić. Fuzja wpadła w jego ramiona przestraszona. -Co...Co... Co to było?- pyta się lekko roztrzęsiona. Spojrzała na zawaloną konstrukcję- Ty... Uratowałeś mnie. Po tym wszystkim? Jaka dla Ciebie byłam? Ja... -Ci...- położył palec na jej ustach. Potem czule je pocałował. Część Cymofan chciała wręcz przywalić mu prosto w twarz. Lecz przypomniała sobie że nie tylko ona liczy się w tym połączeniu. Odstąpił na chwile od niej- Rumienisz się. Zaimponowałem Tobie? -Co? Nie. To znaczy tak. To znaczy. Już sama nie wiem co o Tobie myśleć- podśmiewuje się. Popatrzyła w niebo- OMS. Która to już godzina. Wybacz mi ale muszę zmykać. -Już? Noc jeszcze młoda- uśmiechnął się do niej. Fuzja odeszła od niego. Skoczyła wysoko w górę- Jesteś wolna i możesz decydować o wszystkim w twoim życiu. Nie zabraniam Ci wracać do najbliższych. Ale. Myślę że jutro nie będę sam podczas dalszych prac. -Hmmm... To się zobaczy- puszcza mu oko- Serwus! Cymofan uniosła się wysoko w górę i wróciła do domu Tam czekali na nią wszyscy. -CYMUŚ!- skacze na przywitanie Awen i Turyn. Czule się do niej przytulają. -Cześć winogronka- wita się z nimi Cymofan- Cześć rodzinko! Coś się stało? Wszyscy siedzieli na kanapie. Octi miała w dłoniach kasetę. -O cześć Cymofan- wita się z fuzją- Moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. Ten klejnot przyleciał tu i zostawił to. Dokładnie pod drzwiami a potem odleciał. Nie wiemy dokładnie co na tej kasecie jest lecz myślę że powinniśmy to sprawdzić. Teraz już wszyscy się rozsiedli wygodnie, a przywódczyni wsunęła kasetę do odtwarzacza. ------ Treść kasety W tle było dziwne pomieszczenie. Wyglądało jak szklarnia lecz ściany i podłoga wyglądały podobnie jak statek kosmiczny klejnotów(w sensie wnętrze). Wtem na środek wszedł mężczyzna. Miał na sobie typowy homeworldowy uniform. Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał w obiektyw. Był to nie kto inny jak tata Octavii. -Tato? Czy Chryzia dobrze trzyma kamerę?- mówi głos w tle. -A widać mnie?- pyta się. -Widać całeeeego tatusia- odpowiada. -To dobrze. Witam. Nazywam się Sebastian "Heliodor" Draf. Mam w teorii 40 lat chociaż wyglądam na 22. Jestem byłym studentem na wydziale astronomii. Rzuciłem je dla swej ukochanej osoby. Jej imię. Śnieżka. Przynajmniej ja ją tak nazywałem. Ten film kieruje do mej biologicznej córki Octavii. Od prawie 20 lat mieszkam na macierzystej planecie mojej kobiety pod przykrywką klejnotu. Niby wszystko idzie dobrze lecz... No właśnie. Pewne ugrupowanie klejnotów podejrzewa mnie o to czy na pewno jestem klejnotem. Raz na parę lat Chryzantema przylatuje na Ziemię po potrzebne mi nasiona i sadzonki. Hoduje na dole mały ogródek. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego mam na klatce piersiowej klejnot. Otóż twoja mama bardzo chciała abym któregoś dnia pomagał jej w misjach. W tym celu stworzyła dla mnie mechaniczne przedramię zasilane energią klejnotu. Ten kto je nosi automatycznie wygląda jak dany klejnot. Pomaga on też pod tym względem że człowiek je dzierżący w ogóle się nie starzeje z wyglądu. Niestety od środka mam metabolizm czterdziestolatka. Nie chcę nic mówić ale to jaka tutaj jest władza, jaką tu sprawują matryjarchę jest bardzo niewygodne i dość męczące. Tęsknię za moją ojczystą planetą. Jedynie czego najbardziej pragnę to Ciebie zobaczyć córeczko. Pewnie jesteś już dorosła i potrafisz decydować o własnym życiu. Jest mi tak wstyd. Obiecałem że będę dla Ciebie najlepszym Ojcem pod Słońcem- zaczyna płakać- Zawiodłem Ciebie. Jako rodzic. Jako ojciec. Wierzę że nastąpi dzień kiedy wtulę się w Ciebie, wycałuje i nigdy ale to przenigdy nie zostawię- ociera łzy- Uch... Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. A i. Chciałem podziękować wam klejnoty. Jeśli oczywiście się tak stało że opiekowaliście się moim dzieckiem. Będę wam za to wdzięczny do końca mojego życia. A i Octavio. Nieważne kim będziesz, kim jesteś, kim byłaś. Ja zawsze będę Cię kochać. --------- Cała drużyna była w szoku. Octavie wręcz zamurowało. -To był na 1000% Heliodor którego znam- odezwała się po chwili Zielona- Ta sylwetka, ten głos. Ale tej małej nie znam. -Jedno jest pewne- wstaje po chwili dziewczyna- Jest znak. Mój tata jest tam gdzieś w kosmosie i ja nieważne jak, nieważne czym sprowadzę go na Ziemię. Lecz potrzebuje waszej pomocy. -Tylko musimy być ostrożni- odezwała się FP- Możliwe że to podstęp. -Słuszna uwaga- wstaje i chodzi w te i we w te- Dlatego też zastosujemy naszą tradycyjną metodę. Na Kakashiego. Ostrożnie, bez gwałtownych ruchów. Trzeba też opracować plan statku kosmicznego. Chociaż będzie ciężko, chwilami wręcz okropnie, musimy zbudować transport i ocalić mojego tatę. Więc kto jest że mną?- daje dłoń na przód. Po chwili Koral, Perły, Awen, Turyn i Cymofan wyciągnęli swoje. -MY TO WŁAŚNIE, MY TO WŁAŚNIE BEZ-I-MIEN-NI!-krzyczą razem i unoszą ręce do góry. Ciekawostki *Od tego odcinka Jeremy i Cymofan są parą. *NAWIĄZANIE DO NARUTO TAG BARDZO!! Kategoria: Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05 Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc